Thorns Changing
by Kagome-Inuyasha20
Summary: "Well, well, well if it isn't the golden girl. Who would of thought I'd bump into you here" Draco sarcastically stated."Me…what the bloody hell is a ferret like you doing here Malfoy?" I snarled back not having time for his games."Well, that's no way to treat an old acquaintance who came to say hi. I thought we got past all that a year ago?" he stated frustrated. Read more...
1. Prologue

**Thorns Changing –**

**Author Note: **This is my version of how the Harry Potter should of ended. This story is mostly in Hermione's P.O.V. a few will be in Draco's P.O.V.

_Prologue –_

Hermione's P.O.V. –

'How did we get to this point?' I asked myself, as I looked around at all the ruble and dead bodies lying around what use to be our school. 'How can 6 wonderful but trying years turn into destruction and despair?' I picked myself up off the ground, and immediately went to search for Harry, Ginny, and the rest of our friends to see if they survived all the destruction.

"Hermione, we're over here," Ginny yelled. She was standing where the opening gates once stood.

I limped over to her and the rest of them as fast as I could go. Once I got there I group hugged all of them and just sobbed.

"I'm so glad you guys are still alive and all right"

"There, there Hermione. Everything is over and he'll never harm us again" Harry soothed over and over again.

We stayed like that for a while before we decided we needed to see if everyone else was ok and if there was anything we could do. Once we got to the great hall we saw classmates, teachers, and some death eaters helping the injured.

"Oh thank heavens you children are all right. Why don't you help the rest of us? Hermione Ron is upstairs looking for you to make sure you're okay dear," Molly said with a sad smile.

I nodded my head and I went as fast as I could to search for my boyfriend immediately. It took me ten minutes before I found him walking down the hallway yelling out my name.

"Babe, I'm okay" I smiled. With that he turned around and ran towards me.

"Blimey baby, I'm so glad you're okay. I was so worried about you," he said as he hugged me and wouldn't let go.

I leaned in and just soaked in his warmth and embrace for as long as I could. I wanted to enjoy this moment as long as I could. Little did I know that it wouldn't last very long?

* * *

~One Month Later~

"Babe I'm here" I yelled out as I walked into Ron's house in Hogsmeade. "Babe, you home." I took of my coat and began going room to room to see if I could find him to make sure he was ready for our date.

I heard a moan coming from the bedroom and I instantly ran there thinking he had hurt himself. I opened the door, and my mouth dropped with what I saw. "How could you Ronald Weasley?" I yelled as I ran down the stairs.

"Mione it isn't what it looks like" Ron pleaded as he ran after me.

"Oh so you weren't being intimate with Cho in your bed? If that wasn't what it was then please tell me I'm wrong since you were both naked" I yelled with tears rolling down my face.

He just continued to stand there with his mouth open trying to figure out what to say next. "That's what I thought. Goodbye Ron, we're over." With that I grabbed my coat and stormed out of his place and apparated to Ginny and Harry's.

"Hermione, what's wrong?" Ginny asked as she wrapped her arms around me.

"Ron…cheated…naked…in…bed…with…Cho," I sobbed into her shoulder.

"He did WHAT?" both Harry and Ginny yelled at the same time. I just nodded my head and I put my wand to my head to take that memory out. Harry quickly got a bowl with water so they could watch what I had seen.

"I'm going to kill him. I don't care if he is my brother; he has hurt my best friend. Harry give me the knife" Ginny ragged aloud.

"Sweetheart calm down. Remember what the healer said about the baby" Harry said trying to calm his upset wife.

I quickly calmed myself, and slowly stopped the tears from all the hurt. "Gin you guys are having a baby?" I gave them a small smile of happiness so they would know how happy I was for them.

She nodded her head in excitement. "Yep we just found out. We were going to tell you tomorrow but now is good time as any. Especially since you needed the cheering up from my brother being a jerk and a moron. We would like you to be our child's godmother" She smiled.

"Oh Gin & Harry what an honor. Of course I will be your child's godmother. Do you mind if I stay here tonight. I don't want to be anywhere near Ron right now?" I asked with a sad smile.

"Of course. You know you are always welcome over here. I will make sure Ron doesn't come near here." Harry reassured me.

"Thanks guys I appreciate it." I said as I got off the couch.

"Follow me to the spare bedroom so I can get you stuff you need for bed. I'm sure you want to go to bed right away" Gin said lovingly. I nodded my head yes and followed her up the stairs. She gave me the stuff for bed, gave me a big hug and then left to give me my space for the night.

* * *

I woke up startled the next day to yelling in the kitchen. Instead of going downstairs to see what was going on I figured it was best to stay up here and listen.

"You are not welcome in this house Ronald Bilius Weasley after hurting my best friend" Ginny yelled at the top of her lungs.

"Of course you'd choose her side. You're supposed to be my sister and my best mate which indicates you're suppose to be on my side." He ranted.

"Not when you cheat and hurt Hermione." Harry said clearly upset and trying not to punch his best friend in the face.

"Well at least Cho is a better lay than Hermione. She has a nicer bust and body too." He sneered back.

"Don't you ever talk about her like that again? You are no longer welcomed in this house and you will have nothing to do with our soon to be child" Harry screamed as he punched Ron in the face.

With that Ron took his leave yelling, "Who needs a family like you anyway."

There were tears rolling down my face. I was angry, and I was hurt.

'How dare he talk about me like I didn't mean anything to him after all these years? What happened to the 7 years of friendship were most of that was spent on us crushing on each other and not doing anything about it. What happened to him vowing I was the love of his life, and we were going to get engaged in a few months?' I thought to myself.

I was pulled out of my thoughts by a knock on the bedroom door. "Mione can we come in?" Harry asked.

"Ya you can come in, and before you ask I heard the whole thing" I said as I was choking up. With the sound of my face they came rushing in.

"I am so sorry Hermione. Before Ron got here I used my floo powder and told my family and they are very upset at what Ronald has done to you. They are very disappointed in him, especially since they were so excited for you two to get married" Gin said as she held me in her arms while I cried.

All three of us sat like that for at least an hour, as I finished crying. Once I was drained of all my tears I finally spoke up. "I have decided that I am going to buy a house in the mortal world. I can't and don't want to be anywhere near or associated with Ron. I think it will be a good fresh start for me. Don't worry I will stay in touch with you two, Molly, Arthur and their children. I need this change; I think it would do me a lot of good."

"If that is what you want then we are here for you every step of the way. But you still have to visit at least once a week, and spend time with your godchild, and let me rant when Harry is being mean" Ginny joked around.

"Hey I will have you know that I was not being mean when I made you take it easy cause of the pregnancy." Harry joked back. With those two playfully bickering I broke down laughing to the point I was crying.

"Well then it is decided. I need to find a house right away today" I said with a slight smile.


	2. Slumber Parties and New Beginnings

**Chapter 1 – Slumber Parties and New Beginnings**

"Yes Gin, I will be to your place about 3pm. I'm just going to stop at the coffee shop first" I smiled as I rolled my eyes at my best friend.

"Good because this is the first overnight date Harry and I have had in months since Lilia was born" she stated very hyper.

"I know lady. Now I'm going to let you go so I can grab my coffee and then have a slumber party with that beautiful goddaughter of mine" I said so I could grab that much needed cup of caffeine.

"Ok sounds good. Bye" she said before she disconnected our floo network conversation.

I got my coat and scarf on since it was a chilly fall day here in London. I locked my house up and walked the few blocks to my favorite coffee shop called "Wonders". They make the best white chocolate mocha with a shot of Raspberry in the whole city.

I walked into 'Wonders' and saw my best friend Brenda was working today. "Hey Monie, usual today?" she asked me.

"Yes please; but I can't stay today. I have a special slumber party with Lilia planned" I smiled.

"Oh girl that will be so much fun. Please tell Harry, Gin and Lilia I say hi and miss them. Also tell Gin that all three of us ladies needs another girl night soon" Brenda smiled.

"I will tell her. I'm pretty sure the minute I tell her girl night it will be next week sometime" I responded with a laugh.

"Yep that sounds like Gin all right" She laughed back as she handed me my coffee.

Brenda was the only mortal friend I have that knows I'm a witch. We became best friends a year ago right after I moved into the neighborhood. At first I was ok with Brenda not knowing what I was. A month after I moved in I had Brenda over and Ginny, Harry, and Lilia apparated right in front of her. She freaked out at first but once we explained it all; she calmed down and accepted us with open arms.

I was suddenly pulled out of my thoughts by a familiar deep voice going "Well, well, well if it isn't the golden girl. Who would of thought I'd bump into you here" Draco sarcastically stated.

"Me…what the bloody hell is a ferret like you doing here Malfoy?" I snarled back not having time for his games.

"Well, that's no way to treat an old acquaintance who came to say hi. I thought we got past all that a year ago?" he stated frustrated.

"Look I know the times have drastically changed since the war ended a year ago; but here is the thing when did we ever talk and work out all the hate and what happened to me at your place? Cause I sure as hell don't remember that. I will be civil for now but it doesn't mean I have to like you. Now if you excuse me I have to go before Ginny Weasley kills me for being late" I said confident but rude.

"You're right we never did do that. We have a lot to catch up on and talk about the things that happened in the past. When are you available to connect with me?" he said sincerely.

"Ummm…I'm not sure at the moment. Can I owl you later?" I asked hopeful that meeting with him would be a good thing.

"Sounds good to me. Now you better get going before Ginny decides to kill my itchy witch. See you around" he stated before walking out of the shop.

I stood there for a minute processing in my head what just happened. 'Did he just call me his itchy witch? What does itchy witch even mean?' I asked myself. I decided to shake it off and that it was just him messing with me. I quickly walked home, grabbed my overnight stuff and then apparated to Gin & Harry's.

"Oh good you're here. Ginny is going crazy and says she will not come down until you help her pick something out. I would like to get going sometime this century" Harry smiled while rolling his eyes.

"Harry James Potter I heard that" Ginny yelled down the stairs.

"Oops. Let me get those for you Hermione" Harry said as he grabbed my stuff and set it on the couch.

"Thanks Harry, I'm going to go upstairs and help her out." I said as I began my journey upstairs.

As soon as I got upstairs Gin gave me one-year-old Lilia to hold. "Lilia, mommy is giving you to God momma Hermione." She said talking to her daughter. "Thank goodness you're here. I need help choosing a sexy swimsuit." She paused and looked at my face. "What is wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong. It's just I bumped into Malfoy at 'Wonders'. We had a very uppity conversation; he was hurt by my response and asked is that anyway to treat an acquaintance that came to say hi. I told him how did I know if he really changed cause he never apologized to me after everything and we never talked. He wants to connect just us and talk about everything that happened and wants us to move past everything." I paused to take a breath and then continued on. "When I told him that I better get to you before you killed me; he said I wouldn't want her to kill my itchy witch. I guess I am confused and not sure how to take everything Gin."

Gin sat down on the bed with me, and grabbed my hand for reassurance. "We all saw a year ago that he and his mom came on our side and helped us win the fight. That counts for something. People can change and you know that. He is making an effort to apologize and wanting to move on which is a good thing. I think you need to put your feelings aside and hear him out"

"When did you become so smart?" I laughed with a smile.

"Somewhere in the last year" She laughed back.

"Well can I get a piece of paper and a pen so I can write him back and tell him I am free tomorrow after 2pm?" I asked with a smile on my face. This would be a big step to take but it would be a very good and wise one to take.

Gin squealed with excitement as she threw the paper and pen at me. "I told you in fourth year that he likes you. Now all you have to do is get past this and become his girlfriend. Then you two can get married and have beautiful babies and how romantic would that be?"

I busted out laughing at her. "First off I don't know if I even have feelings like that towards him. Second we haven't even met up to have the conversation about getting past all the bad past we have."

"And your point is? Meet with him tomorrow, flirt a little and I can promise you that you eventually are going to fall head over heels for him. Don't doubt me lady you know I am the best matchmaker around. Now back to business; the red or the purple swimsuit?" Gin grinned, and with that she was off the bed and wanting my advice.

I helped her pick a swimsuit, and then saw Harry and her off for the night. I sent the owl to Malfoy and would wait for a response back. I decided that I'd hear him out tomorrow and wouldn't have to make a decision right away with what would happen next. Tonight was going to be all about time with my Goddaughter not boys.


	3. Fresh Start

**Chapter 2 – Fresh Start**

**Draco's P.O.V. –**

I woke up in my London home and decided that I wanted to take a walk to my favorite coffee shop here in the mortal world. Yep you heard that right. I Draco Lucius Malfoy moved to the mortal world. After my father Lucius forced my mother and I to follow Voldemort and all the stuff that went on with the war I decided I needed a fresh start where people didn't know my family's heritage or me.

I got in the shower and changed and then began my walk to 'Wonders'. I walked in and ordered my usual Hot Carmel High Rise. I sat down at my table and started reading the newspaper to see what was going on in this crazy town this week. I was focused on the politics section when I heard an old angel's voice. My Hermione. Well she really wasn't mine but I have had a crush on her since I was in fourth year.

I let her finish talking to her friend before I started walking towards her. 'Wow she is even more beautiful than when I saw her last a year ago' I thought to myself.

"Well, well, well if it isn't the golden girl. Who would of thought I'd bump into you here" I sarcastically stated.

"Me…what the bloody hell is a ferret like you doing here Malfoy?" she snarled back not having time for his games. '

Oh was she still fierce and hot at the same time' I thought.

"Well, that's no way to treat an old acquaintance who came to say hi. I thought we got past all that a year ago?" I stated frustrated.

"Look I know the times have drastically changed since the war ended a year ago; but here is the thing when did we ever talk and work out all the hate and what happened to me at your place? Cause I sure as hell don't remember that. I will be civil for now but it doesn't mean I have to like you. Now if you excuse me I have to go before Ginny Weasley kills me for being late" she said confident but rude.

'She really isn't going to let me forget all the horrible and mean things I did to her in the past is she?' I asked myself. I took a deep breath before I answered her so I didn't explode at my itchy witch.

"You're right we never did do that. We have a lot to catch up on and talk about the things that happened in the past. When are you available to connect with me?" I said sincerely.

"Ummm…I'm not sure at the moment. Can I owl you later?" She asked hesitantly.

"Sounds good to me. Now you better get going before Ginny decides to kill my itchy witch. See you around" I stated before walking out of the shop.

I had a big smile on my face as I walked out of the coffee shop hoping I just made her stop in her tracks and think on what I just called her. Once I got outside I hid on the side of the building and waited till she left. A few moments later she walked out and left. I quickly walked back in and decided to talk to her friend.

"Hi, how can I help you" The blonde lady friend of Hermione's asked.

"I'm an old friend of Hermione's from her school and I'm wondering how to contact her?" I asked nicely.

"Oh so you're one of them too?" She asked.

"How do you know about us?" I asked scared and taking precautions.

"Oh Hermione and I are best friends. She has filled me in on everything over this last year. What is your name?"

"Draco Malfoy. And yours is?" I replied.

"Brenda. Well Draco I will write down her cell phone number and her house address for you. Just so you know I have always rooted for you since she told me about you. Please be sincere and nice to her. Special abilities or not I am not scared to kick your butt if you hurt her" She said as she handed me the piece of paper with Hermione's information on it.

"Thank you so much Brenda. I understand your concern for her, and I promise that I want to work out everything and move on from the past. If you could keep this a secret from her due to me going to surprise her with all this that would be greatly appreciated." I said sincerely.

"No problem. My lips are sealed. You have a good day." She said as she waved goodbye and got back to her work.

With that I took my leave and walked back to my house a little cocky knowing id be receiving an owl from her saying when I could see her again. 'My itchy witch is only a block away from me. I am going to make her mine one day. I just need to show her I have changed for the good.' I thought.

I walked into my house and decided to pay my old friend Blaise a visit. He is the only one I still stay in touch with and knows everything that has happened and about how much I like Hermione. I apparated in front of his front door in England and rang the doorbell.

It took a few minutes before Blaise's house elf Star came to the door. "Oh Mr. Malfoy please come in. I will go get Master Zabini right away for you"

"Thank you Star. I will go wait in the parlor room for him" I smiled as I walked straight to the room. It took Blaise a few minutes before he walked into the room.

"Sorry to make you wait Draco. Was finishing up a document for work. How are you doing man?" He said genuinely.

"I was at the coffee shop today and bumped into Hermione Granger. She is still as beautiful and takes my breath away man." I said as I looked around the room.

"Wow how is Granger doing? How did that go down today? Glad to know that those feelings of yours we have discussed a lot in the last year haven't gone away." He stated concerned.

"She looks like she is doing well for herself. We didn't talk long and we got into a little argument but I calmed down and talked to her. She is going to owl me with what day we can talk about the past and work everything out. And I sort of called her my itchy witch when I told her goodbye and walked out of the shop" I said nervously as I looked at Blaise.

"You and me both have changed for the good a year ago. I think this is what needs to happen for Hermione and you. Especially if you want to eventually ask her out to be your girlfriend. So when are you two meeting up?" he asked?

"She said she is sending me an owl with what day and time will work. I am going crazy waiting for the owl to come. So I figured to get my mind off of it that you and I play some one on one quidditch. Does that sound good to you man?" I asked hoping he'd be up for it.

"Me not up for quidditch? You must be crazy," He laughed. With that we walked to his back yard and got on our brooms and started the game.

~A few hours later~

"I so kicked your butt man. Why don't you just give up now?" I laughed.

"Never man. You must be crazy to think that a Zabini gives up that easily," He laughed while sticking his tongue out at me.

Just then an owl soared down to the ground and dropped off a letter. I gave it a treat while it waited for me to respond back. I opened it and saw that it was from my itchy witch.

Draco,

I hope you don't mind me calling you by your first name but I thought if we are going to get past all this I probably shouldn't call you by your last name anymore. If you are available tomorrow at 2pm I would love for you to join me at Wonders. Let me know if that works for you.

Hermione

"Is that from Granger?" Blaise asked. I nodded my head yes and quickly had a pen appear so I could write a reply back.

Hermione,

You are more than welcome to call me by my first name anytime. You are right if we are going to get past this we need to be able to call each other by our first names and also get rid of all the rudeness. I am free tomorrow and will meet you at wonders. Thanks for giving me a chance to talk to you about all this.

Draco

I gave the owl my letter and with that it took off. 'Tomorrow needs to come fast so I can start mending the broken fences between us' I thought.

"When are you two meeting?" Blaise curiously asked.

"Tomorrow at 2pm. I think I am going to head home man. If I am going to meet wit her tomorrow than I need to get my wits about and figure out how I am going to word everything. I will let you know how it goes when I am done talking with her" I said to Blaise.

"All right man sounds good. See you soon" he stated as he walked back into the house. With that I took my leave and apparated to my place; the minute I got home I decided to take a hot shower to calm my nerves before I went to bed.


	4. Coffee, DroolingOh My

**Chapter 3 – Coffee, Drooling…. Oh My**

**Author Note:** This chapter has Lemons.

I had put a sleepy Lilia in her crib, and now was going downstairs to have a cup of hot cocoa and read the latest healing book. Our boss recommended that all of us Healers at St. Mungo's keep updated with all the new spells and technology. I jumped out of my skin as I rounded the corner and saw Molly Weasley sitting on the couch.

* shrieks * "Mrs. Weasley you scared the magic out of me" I said as I was waiting for my heart to stop beating out of my chest.

"Oh I'm sorry dear. I didn't mean to scare you. Gin told me you'd be here tonight and I wanted to catch up with you since we haven't talked since the day you left a year ago." She said with a sad smile.

I came into the living room and sat on the couch and took a deep breath before I started talking. "I am so sorry for leaving without saying goodbye. I never meant to hurt Mr. Weasley, the guys and you. Ron hurt me so bad and I didn't know how to handle it. He broke my heart, I thought…. I thought we were going to be getting married." I said as I broke down crying.

Molly sat next to me and put her arms around me. "It's okay honey we aren't mad at you; we just have missed you these last 12 months. We are very upset at Ron has put you through and I will have you know that he is no longer part of our family. The minute he did and said all that to you was the moment he took himself right out of our family"

I just sat there and bawled my eyes out into her shoulder. Even 12 months later were I was mostly over her son he still brought tears to my eyes. "I'm still so sorry, I should of stayed in contact. You guys are my family especially since I no longer have my parents, I shouldn't have treated you like that"

"Hermione you will always be a daughter to us. You will always have Ginny, Arthur, George, Percy, Charlie, Bill and Me no matter what you do. And please call me Molly now. We would like to invite you over for dinner soon. What day works for you?" She lovingly asked.

"Well the only days this week I am free are tomorrow from the morning till 1pm, otherwise Thursday all day I am free. Do those two days work for you?" I asked while wiping my tears.

"Why don't you come over tomorrow the minute Gin and Harry get back. We will do a lunch. I will tell Arthur to come home for lunch tomorrow. He will want to spend time with you too. Do you want a cup of tea to warm up those tears my dear?" She asked as she got up.

"Tea would be wonderful and tomorrow works perfectly." I smiled. Just then there was a peck on the window. I got up to see what it was and opened the window right away when I realized Harry's owl was back with my letter from Draco.

I let the owl in, and gave him a treat before I grabbed my letter from him. I decided I couldn't wait any longer and I opened the letter right away. As I read it I found a big smile had come across my face.

"What has got you smiling my dear?" Molly asked as she came back with our drinks.

"I bumped into Draco Malfoy yesterday and after a little argument we decided that we want to get past everything that happened and start a new. We are meeting tomorrow at 2pm to talk. I guess I didn't realize how happy that made me till I just read his letter." I said with an embarrassed smile.

"Oh honey that is wonderful news. I hope you two can get things worked out and eventually fall in love. I think you two would be really good for each other and challenge each other well." She smiled.

"Thanks Molly but I honestly don't know how I feel about him and I plan tomorrow to just hear him out and then go from there. I'm over Ron but I don't want to get in a relationship only to get my heartbroken again" I said with a small smile.

"I understand all the way but Draco will never be Ron. Take it one step at a time and remember Draco is a whole different person" She stated.

We drank our tea and talked for another hour before she bid me farewell. I decided to help clean up for Harry and Gin, and then I went off to bed dreaming about how tomorrow would go.

~Next Morning ~

"Wake up Mione. We are home," someone said as I got shook awake. I rubbed my eyes and looked to see it was Gin.

"What time is it?" I asked half a sleep.

"It is 9am. You and Lilia must have had a long night cause you both slept till now. Mom sent me a letter last night saying all of us including you were going over for lunch today. We are to be there in an hour to catch up, so you might want to get up and get going," She said lovingly.

"Make me some coffee and then grouchy Hermione will be happy and I will get ready" I groaned. Known fact about me I am not a morning person without my caffeine. Gin and Harry have known this for years and always have coffee in stock just incase I spend the night.

"Yes mam, I will be right back up with your coffee. If you are not out of bed by the time I get back up here don't make me take drastic measures. You know those aren't pretty" she laughed as she walked out of the room.

I just groaned and got up. "I'm up happy?" I yelled as I got out of bed.

With that I grabbed my purse and went to the bathroom to take a shower and change into my change of clothes. As I was standing there my brain was going crazy thinking about me meeting up with Draco later today. 'It feels so weird calling him by his first name. It is very personal and it is going to take time to get use to' I thought.

I quickly got out of the shower knowing that if I didn't Gin would come storming into the bathroom whether I was decent or not. I shivered at the thought of the last time I didn't get up right away…let's just say it was not pretty and I don't ever want her to do that again.

After getting changed, I was on my way downstairs when I heard Lilia babbling "Min" over and over again. Min is what she called me since she couldn't fully pronounce my name yet. "Hi baby girl" I smiled as I picked her up.

"Mom said to finish your coffee and then we can come over. She said she had a good time with you last night. What did you two do?" Gin asked.

"She scared the crap out of me when I came downstairs last night and she was just there. Once my heart got back in my chest we talked about me not staying in touch, Draco and what Ron did to me. I ended up bawling my eyes through the whole thing but I think it was well needed." I said as I sipped on my morning goodness.

"It sounds like Mom and you both needed the time together last night. I'll be right back and go check on Harry to see if he is ready to go. I will be right back," Gin said as she started heading upstairs.

I downed my coffee fast so I could keep an eye on the little rascal, and I played with her till Harry and Gin returned downstairs. With that we were off to the Weasley household and I was very nervous.

~ 1pm ~

It was time for me to apparate back to my place after a wonderful morning with the Weasley's, Harry, Gin & Lilia. I said my goodbyes and went back home at once to start getting ready to meet with Draco.

I turned on my IPod on and place it on the sound system so I could listen to some good songs well getting ready. Currently my favorite song "Talk Dirty" was blaring from it.

I started singing along with it. "Been around the world, don't speak the language. But your booty don't need explaining. All I really need to understand is, when you talk dirty to me. Talk dirty to me, Talk dirty to me, and Talk dirty to me. Get jazzy on it"

I was heading up the stairs so I could go do my makeup when the door rang. I walked back down the stairs and answered the door.

"My, my, my I can't believe my ears that Hermione Granger has a bit of a kinky side" Draco grinned ear to ear as he was listening to my song play.

"Maybe I do have a bit of a kinky side but you wouldn't know. How did you know where I lived?" I asked flirting a little back like Gin suggested I should do.

"We might just have to test that sometime. You can thank Brenda for giving me your cell phone number and address. May I come in?" He flirted back.

'Oh I am so going to kill her, but thank her for this. And is he serious but seeing if I have a kinky side because with him talking like that my panties are all ready soaked. I guess Gin was right about me liking him a little bit' I thought to myself.

"Come in, I am just going to finish getting ready. Make yourself at home well I'm upstairs. If you need anything let me know" I stated as I shut the door and quickly shut of the IPod.

"Sounds good," he replied with a smile.

I quickly ran upstairs and decided that if anything would happen between us that I needed to change into some sexy boy shorts underwear and a better outfit.

~Draco's P.O.V. ~

I sat down on Hermione's sofa and watched as she went upstairs to get ready. 'I can't believe that my itchy witch is a little vixen. What I wouldn't give to see that side of her' I thought to myself.

I walked around the bottom floor of her house and saw that it was very homey and just felt like it was made for my itchy witch. 'I wonder what the second level looks like' I thought, as I walked up the stairs. The first thing I saw was she had two bedrooms. One was an office, and the next one had a bed and it looked like it was used for storage. As I walked further down the hall I saw there was a bathroom and another bedroom. I walked towards the bedroom, and saw it was wide open. As I looked in I saw my itchy witch naked and dancing to a song that was coming from some weird device.

'Oh does she have a sexy and beautiful naked body that I want to caress and explore every inch of it' I thought, as my member was getting hard at the glorious site I was seeing. I couldn't take it anymore I had to do something. I quickly but quietly took my clothes off, and walked further in her room. Her back was turned and I walked up to her.

She heard my footsteps and quickly turned around and covered herself up. "Draco, what are you doing up here?" She asked.

"I was looking around the house and when I walked by I saw you naked and dancing, and it turned me on. Don't cover yourself up. You're beautiful," I said as I kissed her.

At first she didn't respond to the kiss but a few minutes later she gave in. She broke off our kiss, and I began kissing down her neck and all the way to her beautiful breasts. Some beautiful moaning sounds started coming from her mouth as I lavished each breast and then worked my way down to her clit.

"Draco, please don't stop. I want you to fuck me," She said right before a moan came out of that beautiful mouth of hers.

"You sure?" I asked wanting to make sure this is what she really wanted.

She nodded her head yes and that's all I needed before I laid her on the bed and pushed my member in her throbbing pussy. I let her get use to my size and then I picked up speed till we were both moaning.

"Oh yes…. I'm so close Draco." My itchy witch moaned.

"Me too my goddess" I replied and with that I rocked her world a few more times before the both of us found our release.

"That was amazing" Hermione said with a laugh.

"You weren't bad yourself. Who knew the golden girl had a naughty side" I smirked.

"Who knew the Slytherin prince had a soft side. That wasn't what I expected when we set up a get together for coffee" she teased.

"Me either but I don't regret it at all. In fact I'm ready to go again. You?" I asked.

"Hell yes I'm ready to go again. And no I don't regret it" She smiled as we went another round.


End file.
